


Gambler's Blues

by pineapple1520



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple1520/pseuds/pineapple1520
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman find a secret that Elder Kettle has hidden away for years. A secret about Mister King Dice. And it will impact their lives in a way that they couldn't possibly dream of.





	Gambler's Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky summary and the short first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. This is my first time really posting a story. I might not update this often because of school, but I'll try to write when I have time. I'll add more tags later, but just sit back and enjoy the first chapter of Gambler's Blues.

When people’s souls are on the line, they are willing to do anything to keep them. Cuphead and Mugman just finished the last of the contracts on Inkwell Isle Two. The two brothers were tired, haggard and sick. Even Cuphead, who loved the adventure, was sick of everything. They were sick of nearly dying. Sick of hurting their neighbors and their neighbors hurting them. And most importantly, sick of these stupid contracts.  Just as they were about to head to the Third island, they decide to just go home and visit Elder Kettle. They wanted, for a little while, some normalcy in their chaotic lives. The two brothers walked back to the little cottage that was cozied up to the sea and came up to the large brown door. They both looked at each other before Cuphead wearily lifted his hand and knock on the door. They heard a muffled “one moment please” before the door was swung open to a smiling Elder Kettle. A smile that quickly faded when he saw the state the boys were in. The disheveled Cuphead and Mugman offered sheepish smiles as Elder Kettle rushed them into their home.

"My dear boys, What happened to you!" cried Elder Kettle, as he planted the boys on the small couch in the living room, before sitting down in his favorite rocking chair.

“You know just getting the souls of the damned,” said Cuphead with a sarcastic smile painting his face. He quickly shrunk as Elder Kettle gave him a disapproving look.

“We’re fine, Elder Kettle, just a bit tired and homesick.” Mugman quickly said, who shot a disapproving look at his brother who nervously chuckled. 

“And hungry,” added Cuphead, just as a large growl came from Cuphead’s stomach.

His brother once again shot another disapproving look at his brother

“Well, then what would you boys like?” chuckled Elder Kettle. The boys' eyes flashed with excitement as the two brothers began thinking of a million things that they wanted to eat.

“Could you make chicken and dumpling soup?” said Cuphead with a small hopeful smile on his face.

“Please,” added Mugman with the same expression on his face.  

“Of course,” answered Elder Kettle who smiled as he got up and moved from the small living room to the humble kitchen. The boys gently snake down more into the plushy coach. They gently listened to the record player that was always playing and, for a brief moment, actually able to relax after their strenuous day. The twins heard the clinking of pots and pans as their guardian was getting prepared to make them their delicious food. A glint caught Cuphead’s eye and he turns his head to see what it was. It was a picture of Mugman and his mom, Teacup. Cuphead reach over and grabbed the picture frame bringing it towards him. His brother scooted closer and both of them got a good look at the picture. They were young when their mother died, around six years old. The picture was taken a few years before the twins were born. She was a beautiful, beige teacup dressed in a humble yet fashionable dress, surrounded by people with many instruments, all of them smiling. It was strange for someone in her occupation to be dressed so respectful because their mother wanted to be a singer. Elder Kettle use to laugh and say that he was happy that looks came from the maternal sides or else his genes would have held her back. Usually, only the color came from the father. However, her career was cut short after she got sick. Aphonia, Elder Kettle called it, basically means no voice. A tumor was found on her larynx, making her unable to talk, much less sing. She moved from the big city and returned to Inkwell Isle where she lived until she died.  Teacup was always happy with the boys, but there was always sadness in her eyes. In the picture, there was no shimmer of that sadness, just a girl trying to get big in the world, but cut down as soon as it was in her reach. Her frozen smile was beaming up at them. Cuphead and Mugman looked sadly at the picture, remembering all of the memories of their late mother.

“Sorry, mom,” Cuphead whispered, “This is all my fault.”

“Cuphead, this isn’t yo-” Mugman began to say gently, about to rest his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“No, Mugman! This is all my fault! If I just didn’t deal with the Devil, then everything would be fine!” Yelled Cuphead, talking with his hands in a wild manner and when he raised his hands up, the picture frame slipped from his fingers. Panic filled both of the twins eyes, and they both struggled to catch the falling picture. It was too late and the picture came crashing onto the floor. They both looked at the picture frame, now broken with glass scattered around it.

“Shit.” muttered Cuphead as he and his brother both scrambled down to see if the picture was fine. Cuphead carefully plucked the picture out of the crowd of glass. As he lifted it up, He noticed something about the picture which he wouldn’t have unless it was out of the frame. The picture was folded. Mugman cautiously moved closer to his brother as Cuphead slowly pulled and smoothed out the fold. Their eyes widened as they looked at the figure that was hidden all those years in the picture frame. The last person they thought they would see with their mother. It was Mister King Dice.


End file.
